Is It Worth It?
by SnowStorm752
Summary: Friendship sometimes turns to love. Just like darkness turns to light. But can enemies become friends? Response to TGSMT challenge by xSlytherclaWx.-This story is currently on hiatus due to me editing and revising the whole darn thing!-
1. Man Eating Gummi Bears!

;;Chapter 1-Man-eating Gummy Bears;;

**Story Start**

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts"

"Do do do do"

"There they are a standing in a roooooooow"

"Do do do do"

"Big ones, small ones, ones the size of your head-!"

"Will you two SHUT UP already?!" yelled an extremely annoyed Hermione Granger. I pouted.

"Not cool man, not cool," I grumbled. Samantha giggled from besides me. You see, Samantha was my best friend and also a _huge _fan of jokes and whatnot, just like me. Hermione is my other best friend...how I have no idea though. We're complete opposites...

"Well it's not our fault that we decided we wanted to sing! I quite enjoyed it actually!" Samantha burst, pouting. I giggled at her and she beamed.

"I actually enjoyed it too, seeing as they do seem to have coconuts," I heard someone say behind be. I turned around and glared at Fred and George Weasley.

"Bug off," I growled. Alright, so I didn't like them very much...big deal.

"Aw, someone didn't take they're happy pills this morning," George stated, grinning wickedly.

"Aw! Looks like someone forgot to take there good-looking pills again...just like every other day," I mused, beaming up at them innocently. They both scowled and walked away.

"I don't know why you hate them so much Andie." Hermione said. I shrugged.

"Just do." I said, getting up from the floor I was sitting on in front of the couch Hermione and Samantha were sitting on. I stretched like a cat and grinned at them. "Ready for Lunch?"

We all walked down to the Great Hall, expecting to see everyone eating...which of course, wasn't the case. There was a gigantic food fight going on.

"Want to go to the Kitchens?" Samantha mused. I laughed and nodded.

"Poor Ron and Harry though..." Hermione mumbled.

"Aw. Is Hermione worried about Harry?" I cooed. She glared at me. I smiled and tickled the Pear at the entrance to the kitchens. The door swung open to reveal hundreds of House Elves running around. I grinned and stepped in and we were greeted by one of my favorite House Elves: Dipsy.

"Hi Dipsy!" I burst. She beamed up at me.

"'Ello Misses!" Dipsy said happily. "What would you and your friends like for Lunch?"

"I'll have a ham sandwich please," Hermione stated simply. I smiled. Always the caring type.

"...Can I get… a crepe with orange sauce, like in France, some celery, carrots, and some pumpkin juice?" Samantha asks. Always the weird one. Dipsy looked at me.

"Hmm...I'll take a steak sandwich with lettuce and fried onions, mmkay?" I chirped. Dipsy nodded and went off to tell the other elves. After we ate our simple, yet delicious, lunch, we went outside to sit by our favorite tree near the lake.

"Wonder why it's so quiet around here today," Hermione mused. I shrugged.

"You mean, you wonder why Harry and Ron aren't here bugging the crap out of us?" I smirked. She scowled.

"No, and will you stop looking at me like that! I do _not _like him!" she yelled.

"Who don't you like?" Harry said from behind her, a confused look on the poor boys face. I exploded into a fit of laughter at the look on Hermione's face.

"Hermione won't admit that she likes..." I totally blanked, and was trying to come up with a good answer when we were, thankfully, interrupted by none other then Neville Longbottom.

"Hi guys!" he smiled. Always the sweet one.

"Good morning sunshine!" I sang out. Harry turned to look at me.

"Uhm... Andie, it's 1:00 in the afternoon..." Harry said, starring at me strangely. I glanced for conformation at Hermione, who I have a slight habit of calling Hermy, and pouted as she nodded her head.

"I'm like... not on track today," I said, tilting my head up to the sky.

"Sing then? That usually puts you on track," Samantha mused. Hermione let out a shriek.

"No! Don't even _think_ about singing Jessi, or so help me," Hermione warned, leaving her threat open. I involuntarily gulped, staring at her in fear.

"I'm telling Luna!" I burst. I jumped up and looked around wildly until I located the ill at fate, and beaming proudly, I ran over to the 5th year Ravenclaw and grabbed her hand. "Luna, my love! You absolutely _must_ tell Hermy to stop being mean to me!" I whined. She stared at me as if I had three heads.

"Are you feeling okay this afternoon? You're looking a bit pale," Luna muttered, placing her hand on my forehead. I just blinked down at her, seeing as I was exactly 3.1inches taller then her. Big whoop.

"Luna, doll, I'm just fine! I mean, first being harassed by the twins, and then Hermione? No, absolutely fine." I grumbled, grabbing Luna by the hand and dragging her over to where the others were.

"Andie! Oh how I missed you so!" Samantha wailed. I beamed.

"Sorry baby, but I had some unfinished business to take care of involving this sexy blonde I'm currently dragging behind me" I mused, winking at her in an _extremely_ kinky fashion. Ron scoffed.

"You two are so weird," he snapped, a pissed expression on his face. I scowled.

"What's wrong Ronny-poo? Sammie won't shag you so you take it out on everyone else?" I cooed. He narrowed his eyes at me angrily.

"Andrea Anne Page! _Must _you always have to use me as an example as your bitchy-ness of the day?" Samantha whined. I smiled.

"'Course! Hermy would kill me if I used her, Luna's too drifted to realize what I'm saying, and there's no way I'm using myself, therefore, there only leaves you!" I chirped innocently. Hermione snorted and started to walk away. "H-hey!Where you going?"

"Class you imbiciles. We have Transfiguration in five minutes!" She yelled back. Oh...we have that class with the...Hufflepuffs I think. Maybe. Hell if I pay attention.

"Coming!" I hollered, dragging Harry, Samantha, and Ron behind me. When we walked into the classroom, it was obvious class hadn't started yet because Professor McGonnagal wasn't in the room. I frowned and took my seat next to Samantha.

"Wonder where McGoogles is?" Samantha mused. I shrugged and glanced around the room. Ha! We _do_ have this class with the Hufflepuffs. See? I pay attention...sometimes...Anyways!

"Hey! Give me that back!" I heard Neville yell angrily. Poor kid...always getting picked on. I looked and scowled then I saw the Hufflepuff bully, John McAllister holding up his Remembral.

"Come get it pipsqueak!" John snarled. I narrowed my eyes and stood up, Hermione quick on my heels.

"Hand it over John!" I snapped, holding my hand out. He glanced at me and snorted.

"Are you serious? Why would I give it to you?" he said, laughing as Neville tried to jump up and get it. Hermione rushed forward.

"Didn't you hear her?! She said give it back!" she snarled. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"And a bushy-haired know-it-all like you is going to stop me how?" he asked smugly.

"Did he just go there?" Samantha gasped from behind me.

"Oh, he just went there," I said as Hermione whipped out her wand.

"Flipendo!" Hermione yelled, smirking as John slew back and she caught the Remembral.

"Here you go Neville," she sang innocently, re-taking her seat next to a really nice Gryffindor named Lacy. Me and Samantha quickly say down and not too soon, because the minute our butts were in the seat, the Professor walked in.

"Alright class, take your seats!" she barked immediately. We all fell silent as she walked in front of us. "A sixth-year class has had it's room set on fire, and they will be needing our room for the day, so our class will be outside. Now go!" she barked.

I jumped up and followed Hermione out of the room, while being followed by Neville, Samantha, Harry, and Ron. When we got into the hallway, we quickly noticed it was the Dueling teacher, Professor Sanchez and his class that was taking over our room...Then I noticed the Weasley twins were in that class. The whole sixth-year class starred at us as we went by, so of course I decided to put on a show...because it's me.

"We will, we will ROCK YOU!" I yelled immediately. Samantha seemed to get the gist and kept it up.

"You heard her! We will, we will ROCK YOU!" she screamed, followed by our classmates.

"Buddy you're a boy, make a big noise, playing on the street, gonna be a big man someday," I started.

"Got mud on your face, you big disgrace kicking your can all over the place," Samantha sang after. We both looked at an annoyed Hermione who sighed.

"We will, we will rock you...we will, we will rock you," the rest of the class sang.

"Buddy you're a young man, hard man, fighting in the streets, going to take on the world someday," she sang. I laughed.

"You got blood on your face, you big disgrace, waving your banner all over the place," Samantha sang out.

"We will, we will rock you...we will, we will rock you!" the class kept singing.

"Buddy you're an old man, poor man, hating with your eyes, gonna make some peace someday," Hermione managed to get out through her strangled laughs.

"You got mud on your face, you big disgrace, somebody better put you back into your place," I finished, just as we walked into the yard, out of sight from the classroom. Everyone immediately started cracking up.

"Nice one Andie! Never knew you had it in you!" Some random 5th year, like myself, announced. I pouted.

"Why am I always the one everyone thinks is innocent?" I whined. Hermione smiled at me.

"Because of your big brown eyes...they make you seem as innocent as can be," she stated.

"Yeah, it's a shame we all know what you're really like," Samantha teased. I pouted.

"Well, rawr to you too!" I snapped, and walked away to find the magical disappearing Neville.

xXx

"Hermione! Fred said I'm ugly!" I whined, running up to my usual savior. He looked up and scowled in their direction, making them grin wickedly.

"You are not, by any circumstances, _ugly_! You're actually very pretty, Fred is just a jerk who's trying to get the better or you," she said simply, immediately going back to her work.

"Oh...Okay!" I said cheerfully, skipping over to where Samantha was reading.

"Sam!" I screeched. She turned and glared at me. "Sammie, am I ugly? Fred said I'm ugly."

"Yes. Yes, you are. Now, **_shush_**!" she burst, going back to her book. I whimpered and glanced around the room when suddenly a pillow hit the back of my head.

I slowly turned around to see George grinning at me. I picked up the nearest pillow and chucked it back...which of course led to one of the biggest pillow fights in history.

"Ha! Take that you bloody scoundrel!" I boasted as I hit Fred in the face.

"You think you can outsmart me you silly wench?!" George yelled from behind me, hitting me upside the head.

"AH! Attack of the evil man-eating gummy bears!" I screeched, now running around the room with Fred and George quick on my heels.

People watched as I dove over couches and slid across tables...but soon enough, I was caught by Fred, who tackled me to the ground.

"No! Bad man-eating gummy bears!" I giggled as Fred and George started to tickle me ferociously.

They laughed as I thrashed around, but was unsuccessful in getting out because of the fact that Fred was sitting on me. After about 5 minutes Fred got off, finally allowing me to catch my breath. I stood up and starred in horror around the Common Room.

"We killed it!" Fred said, shock evident in his voice. I nodded mutely.

"Oh well. Night everyone!" I chirped, quickly running up the stairs. Tomorrow's a new day I guess. I hope.

**Story End**

_A/N-_

_Thanks for reading!_

_This challenge was given to me by a good friend of mine named Helle._

_Check out her stories too!_


	2. Troubles and the New Girl

;;Chapter 2:Troubles and the new girl.;;

Story Start

xXx

Watching as the rain fell down, I quickly got lost in the thunder and lightning that was raging outside.

"Andie!" Someone yelled from across the room. I turned around and frowned when I saw Rom making his way over to me.

"What do you want now?" I whined, pouting at the fact that I was rudely interrupted.

"I needyourhelp," Ron mumbled quickly, glancing away from me and out the window.

"Eh? Sorry have to say it slower then that," I said. Ron glowered at me and took a deep breath.

"I need your help. Enough for you?"

"Perfect! Now, how may I be of assistance?"

"Not here, meet me later at the edge of the Dark Forest... no one will see or hear us there," he grumbled, walking away. I sighed and turned back outside, only to see a face in the window.

"Eek!" I shrieked, falling backwards off of the window seat. I heard laughter behind me and turned to see Fred, George, and Sam.

"Sam! You traitor!" I yelled. She shrugged.

"Just because YOU don't like them, doesn't mean I can't," she said. I scowled.

"Oh take one and shove it up your a-!"

"Miss O'Reily!" I heard someone screech behind me. I whipped around to see Professor McGonagall glowering and me. I smiled innocently in hopes of not getting in trouble. She scowled.

"That is NOT the behavior I expect to see from a good student such as tomorrow at 3:00 sharp with .I expect you to be on time," she snapped, daintily walking away. I turned around and glared at my so called 'best friend' and stormed off in search of someone I can actually trust down the many hallways of Hogwarts, I decided to take an unusual trip to the I walked in I spotted Hermione looking through a rather... large book, so the book was fucking humongous!

"Hermione," I whispered, quickly sitting myself beside her at the table. She jumped at the sound of my voice, obviously not expecting to be interrupted.

"Andie? What are you doing here?" she stuttered, a disbelieving look on her face. I pouted.

"Nice to know you have so much faith in me Herms...really now? Is it that hard seeing me in a library?!" I cried. She just stared at me while I scowled. "All right then. I was bored, and Sam, Fred, and George almost got me on trouble."

Hermione's eyes widened. "I didn't know Sam was so close to them that she would side with them against you!" she stuttered. I nodded.

"S'pose so. I reckon it's because she likes Fred." I nodded and glanced at her book. "So...what are you reading?" I mused, glancing down at the words on the pages. She blushed and quickly closed the book.

"N-nothing! Want to go get dinner?" She said quickly, relaxing as I grinned when she said dinner.

"Of course I want to go get dinner silly...it's me!" I laughed, before skipping away with a bemused Hermione following closely behind we walked into the Great Hall, we both froze and starred in shock at the scene in front of were a bunch of new kids, some dressed in blue dresses that I recognized as the Beauxbatons students, and other that wore red and brown coats, that I remembered to be symbolic of the Durmstrang students.

"What are they doing here?! Fourth year was a whole year ago!" I burst, grabbing some people's attention.

"Let's sit down, maybe Dumbledore will make an announcement about it," Hermione said, making her way over to Harry, Ron, Ginny, Sam, Neville, Fred, and George. I sat next to Ginny, who was now next to me and Ron, and Hermione sat on my other side, and we were across from Fred, who was next to George, and Neville, who was between Harry and George.

"Do you SEE the French girls though? I'm telling you Harry, they get hotter and hotter by the year!" Ron burst, earning a disgusted look from Hermione, Sam, and me. The guys just laughed.

"Oh, have you girls seen them Durmstrang boys? So much cuter then the guys at OUR school!" I beamed, looking pointedly at Ginny who giggled.

'You never know Andie... today may be our lucky da-" she was interrupted by a ground of guys that suddenly walked over to were a mixture between Slytherins and Durmstrang boys.

"And these are the stupid Gryffindorks," Malfoy announced, eyeing all of us. I frowned. "They're the Weasley twins," Malfoy said, pointing to Fred and George, "the youngest Weasley," he said while pointing to Ron, "the only Weaslette," Malfoy said, sounding quite bored while pointing to Ginny. "The 'oh so famous' Harry Potter," Malfoy sneered, indicating Harry. "His little mud-blood girlfriend," -of course he was pointing to Hermione- "That Longbottom bloke" he grumbled, nodding towards Neville, "Samantha Tennant...probably the most annoying of all of them," he mused, pointing to Sam, "And finally, Andrea O'Reily," he finished, looking at me. I stood up faster then you can say 'hot potato.'

"Never, and I mean never, use my full name," I snarled, glowering at Malfoy.

"Ohh...that vun has a temper on her!" a random guy from Durmstrang mused.

"Back off," Sam snapped, immediately jumping to my defense.

"I kind ov like Gryffindor girls," one guy said. "Vey're feisty."

I launched myself at him, only to be shoved back into my seat by Ginny and Hermione.

"Especially vat vun...I quite like her," another said, eyeing me.

"Bugger off Malfoy," George snarled, glowering dangerously.

"And who's going to make me Weasley? I hope not you and your geek brigade," Malfoy sneered. At once, we all stood up and scowled at them. Let's see...there's nine of us and... one… two… three… oh! There's only six of them. They all looked at us before turning around and stalking back towards the Slytherin table.

"Hey Hermione?" I questioned.

"Hmm?" She mumbled, filling her plate.

"I don't like the Durmstrang boys anymore." I sighed.

"Me either," she agreed.

"Hey Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Why are they so mean?" I queried.

"I don't know..."

"Hey Hermione?"

"WHAT?!"

"...What does feisty mean?" I asked. They turned to look at me. "What?I'm just curious!" They all still just stared at me. "Fine, I'll go ask Luna," I grumbled as I got up and headed for the Ravenclaw table. I quickly spotted Luna and sat down in-between her and some girl with light brown hair. "Hey Luna?"

"Yes Andie?" she said, putting down her Quibbler and looking at me.

"What does feisty mean?" I stared at me for a minute before smiling.

"Feisty means that you're lively, spirited, energetic, and aggressive," she said. I beamed.

"Thanks Luna! You're a doll!" I giggled, walking back towards the Gryffindor table. I plopped back down in my seat and scowled as I realized everyone was still starring at me. "What?!" I snapped.

"Want to have some fun?" Sam queried. I beamed.

"I like to move it move it!" I yelled.

"I like to move it movie it!" Sam yelled.

"I like to move it move it...I like to MOVE IT!" we yelled together.

"All girls all over the world, Original King Julian pon ya case man," Sam sang.

"I love how all the girls a move their body, and when ya body move!" I sang.

"Uno move it!" we sang as we both jumped up off the seats and started doing the weird dance thing they do on _Madagascar_.

"Nice and sweet and sexy... all right!" Sam sang.

"Woman you're cute and don't need no make-up!" I sang.

"Original cute a meek man, mud up!"

"Woman! Phsically fit!"

"Woman ya nice! Sweet fantastic!" Sam sang.

"Big ship pon de ocean that a big titanic!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY?!" someone yelled. We both whipped around and glowered at Samuel Cunningham... the annoying bloke from Slytherin... oh was he in for one! He interrupted me and Sam's singing...NO ONE. I heard Sam crack her knuckles and I rotated my neck, fully intending to whoop Cunningham's arse... if we weren't suddenly being pulled out of the hall by an evil looking Professor Snape.

"AHH! Let me GO!! ARGHH!" I screeched, attempting to pull away from his iron-like grip.

"Shut UP!" He roared. "We will NOT tolerate this meaning-less you have brought upon us!"

I pouted. "Someone didn't take they're PMS pills this mornin-"

"Do not...and I repeat DO NOT finish that statement!" Snape snarled, eyes looking at me with such fury, I thought I would be dead within a minute. I immediately backed down, and Sam had obviously taken the hint too, as she stood there with her head down.

"I'm sorry Professor," I mumbled, looking away at the window next to us.

"Nonsense!" he snarled. "All you are is Gryffindor scum! You are nothing like your mother!" I gasped and my head shot up in glared down at my rather small form as if he was daring me to say something to him. I trembled but looked away. "You two should be more then ashamed of your pathetic disruption of student's peace with that rubbish! It is NOT something that does well in our school! Fifty points from Gryffindor...a nd you both have detention tonight at eight o'clock with Hagrid near the Dark Forest," he concluded, strolling away.

"That wasn't very nice of him to say," I mumbled, already feeling my eyes well up with came and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry Ands ...it doesn't matter what says... your mother would be more than proud of you," she said smartly. I smiled at her and turned around to see everyone walking towards us.

"Hey! What did Snape say?" Harry said, eyeing the sad look on my face and the pissed one on Sam's. I looked away and frowned, shrugging off Sam's arm.

"He yelled... said some really nasty stuff to Andie... then gave us detention," she stated.

"So...the usual?" Ginny mused. I turned around and pouted.

"I'm not a bad girl! They're the bad ones...yet I get in trouble just as much as them," I whined, pointing to Fred, George, and Sam, who rolled her eyes and started to walk away, dragging me and poor Ginny with her.

xXx

Later on that day, as we were all in the Common Room, the portrait swung open to reveal a tallish girl with soft brown eyes and blonde hair in a blushed at all the attention and made room as Professor McGonagall made her way into the room.

"Miss O'Reily!" she snapped, glancing around until she spotted me.

"Yes m'am!" I said, jumping up eyed me for a minute.

"Miss Tyler is new here, and she has been sorted into Gryffindor. I was wondering if you'd be so kind as you show her around?" McGoogles said. I beamed.

"Of course!" I rushed over to them. "Hi!I'm Andrea Bell O'Reily! But you can call me Andie," I giggled, taking one of her hands. She smiled.

"I'm Elisavet Tyler, but you can call me Liz."

Professor McGonagall left the room and I placed Liz's bag next to the stairs to the girls dormitories, and smiled as she let her orange cat out. "This is Skitty," she stated, grinning as I reached down to pet her.

"I have a black cat names Persian," I said...wait a minute.

"Is your cat named off of the Skitty from Pokémon?!" I grinned.

"Yeah! Is yours from Pokémon too?!" she asked, sounding excited.

"YEAH!" I burst, and we started cracking up.

"Um...Ands? Wouldn't it be nice to introduce us to your new Pokémon loving friend?" Hermione questioned. I froze.

"Oh...yeah...right..., these losers are: Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Fred, George, and Luna... wait... LUNA?! How the hell are you in here? You're a Ravenclaw!" I yelled, after I pointed each person out.

"I got bored, and Neville told me the password," she stated, smiling at a blushing Neville.

"Aw! You two are so cute together!" I squealed, quickly leading Liz upstairs. "Night all!" I yelled.

"Is it always like this?" Liz queried. I beamed at her.

"Yeah, but you kind of get used to this hectic stuff every once in awhile."

xXx

End Chapter Two.

33333333333333333333

A/U-

I'd like to thank everyone that's reading this r/r, and I want at least 4 reviews to post the next !


	3. Who’s that Pokémon?

;; Chapter 3:Who's that Pokémon?!;;

**Story Start**

xXx

"Here Skitty, Skitty, Skitty," I cooed, trying to get the furious cat to come to me. She scratched me, so I threw water on her... that's how I taught Persian. Skitty hissed and gave me the mean eye, which made me pout. "Fine then ...you're not my friend anymore!" I huffed walking out of the girls' dormitories and quickly going down to the common room to find Persian sitting on George's lap.

"No! You jerk! You stole my cat!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"No, he didn't actually. Persian jumped up on his lap and went to sleep not too long ago," Ginny mused. I stared at my cat in horror.

"Gah! I have no more animal friends... oh wait! HARRY! HERMIONE!" I screeched, glancing around the both zoomed down from they're own dorms looking horrified.

"WHAT?!" Hermione yelled, looking panicked.

"...Where's Hedwig and Crookshanks?" I asked, beaming at them. Hermione let out a frustrated yell and stormed off while Harry stared at me. "What? What'd I do?!" He sighed.

"Hedwig's in the Owlery, you're welcome to go see her" He said, and walked back up to the dorms. I beamed and made my way to the portrait hole.

"Wait!" I heard someone yell from behind me. I turned to see Liz and Sam walking towards me.

"You can't go alone idiot...who knows what's out there?" Sam mused. I nodded and we all headed out in the direction of the Owlery. I softly hummed to myself as we got to the Owlery. I looked around and quickly spotted a snowy owl.

"Hedwig, c'mere girl" I called. Hedwig flew down and landed on my arm. "That's a good girl," I cooed, softly petting her cold feathers.

"Well isn't this a nice sight?" a harsh voice sneered from behind me. I whipped around, causing Hedwig to fly off of my arm and leave two deeps cuts. I gasped and looked down at the blood dripping from my arm. I scowled as I looked up and noticed Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, and a few Durmstrang guys all standing and Liz backed up so she and Sam were on either side of me. We all glared at them.

"Ooooh...look! They're glaring at us! Scary!" Malfoy mocked, his eyes fell on Liz. "Well, well, well O'Reily...made a new friend did you? A pretty one too..."

Liz blushed and glanced at me. I scowled.

"Back off Malfoy, she doesn't need your dark mind taintin' 'er!" I snapped, getting some of my Irish accent, which only happens when I'm really mad...which is when people usually know to back off.

"Oh! So the feisty vun has an accent too!" one of the Bulgarian guys stated.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" I snapped, glowering at the guy, who smirked and stuck out his hand.

"Dey call me Petar Ivanov...you ever feel like screaming dat name, all you have to do is give me a call," he smirked.

"How DARE you corrupt her mind with your perverted thoughts!" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"What are you going on about Tennant? You two are some of the most perverse people in this school!" Malfoy argued.

"Oh look, little Malfoy knows some big words," I mocked, glowering. Did I mention that I hate perverts? (Even if I am kind of one myself). He took a step forward and sneered at me.

" I wouldn't try your luck right now half-blood...seeing as you're outnumbered, three to seven," he smirked. I gulped and glanced around, seeing in horror that they were blocking the door. But, like Sam says... If you have to go down, might as well take them with you.

"Oh, aren't you the nice one blondie, eh? Threatening three Gryffindor girls that are just petting owls. How brave Liz must think you are." I laughed, smirking at the startled expression on his and Liz's face. "Now, now, let's think… what did my mother say? Oh yeah! I remember now...'once a cold blooded killer...always a Slytherin" I recited.

"Dis vun catches on quick Draco... can I 'aff her?" Ivanov mused. I gawked in horror.

"Ew! No! Kill me before you give me to _**him**_ Mafoy!" I screeched, staring in horror at the frowning Bulgarian.

"Now, dat wasn't a very nice ting to say" one of the other guys from Durmstrang mused. I pouted.

" I'm not a very nice person... haven't we already established that fact?!" I asked. One of the Durmstrang boys took a few steps forward and I whipped out my wand, as did Liz and Sam.

"Now, now ladies... all we wanted to do was be friends!" one of the guys said mockingly. I growled and edged back and over, so I was pretty much in front of Sam and Liz.

"Looks like she's a brave one, eh?" Blaise Zabini smirked. I glared at him.

"Look, we just want to get out of here, so move out of the way," Sam said firmly.

" I don't think so," one of the guys said. I really wish I knew their names...

"Please?" I heard Liz say next to me, and I glanced over to realize she was staring directly at Malfoy, who had frozen in place.

"Alright, let them through. The last thing that we need is them to run to their precious Professor McGonagall and get us all in trouble" Malfoy snapped, looking of the guys, who moved out of the way and we high tailed it out of there.

" I say we not tell the guys this..." Sam suggested. I nodded along with Liz. I decided it was against my better judgment to ask Liz about her little connection she had made with Malfoy until later when it was just us. When we got back to the common room, we stopped inside the portrait hole and gazed at horror at the scene were little fireworks going off everywhere and there were little... green... monsters... chasing the poor first years.

"What the _HELL_?" I screamed, ducking into the room to find Fred, George, Harry, and Ron all laughing in a corner while Hermione was running around like mad with Ginny trying to stop all of the havoc. I stepped into the room and help up my wand. "_Finite Incantatum_!" I cried. The fireworks disappeared and the green monsters stopped chasing the horrified looking first years. All the first years flocked around me, tears streaming down some of their faces. I turned my head and gave Fred, George, Harry and Ron my most evilest death glare and went back to tending to the firsties.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Fred bellowed angrily, stalking over to where I was and making the first years scatter.

"You despicable little bastard! How DARE you play sick jokes on the first years!" I snarled, whipping around and pointing my finger at his face. He scowled and shoved my hand away as everyone gathered around us.

"You think you're so big and mighty, **Andrea** but get a clue! No one likes you, they just tolerate you for a while. So get life and stop ruining everyone else's!" he snarled, earning a few gasps and murmurs from around the room. I turned on my heel and stormed off, trying to hold back the toxic tears that were threatening to fall.

"Andie! ANDIE! Come back!" I heard Sam yell after me, but I just took off running. I needed to sing...yeah, that's what I need to do. See, singing calms me down, and if I don't sing at least once a day, my emotions get out of control and they take over… which is why I sing says it's because I'm descended from Merpeople, my mother says the Sirens of Greece...oh well. I ran to the one place I truly trusted... the Astronomy Tower. No one usually bugged me up there, so I got a peaceful place to sing my emotions. I sat day and pondered how I was currently feeling...sad, lonely, used... hmm.

"Perfect by nature, icons of self-indulgence, just what we all need, more lies about a world that never was and never will be, have you no shame, don't you see me? You know you've got everybody fooled," I sang, allowing my voice to carry.

"Look, here she comes now, bow down and stare in wonder, oh how we love you, no flaws when you're pretending. But now I know she never was and never will be, you don't know how you've betrayed me. You know you've got everybody fooled." I turned to see Sam walking towards me, carefully playing out each syllable of the verse. I smiled.

"Without the mask where will you hide? Can't find yourself...lost in your lies," I sang, making my voice rise slightly with each note.

"I know the truth now, I know who you are, and I don't love you anymore," Sam sang.

"It never was and never will be, you don't know how you've betrayed me, and somehow you've got everybody fooled. It never was and never will be, you're not real and you can't save me, somehow now, you're everybody's fool," we concluded together, ending the verse with a rather high note.

"How'd you find me?" I asked, eyeing Sam carefully.

"Ands, it's me... I think I'd know where you hide when you're sad..." she explained, sitting down next to me. I frowned.

"Why would Fred say that stuff to me?" I whimpered, staring up at the starry night.

"Because you ruined his biggest prank course he's furious," she stated, staring at me. I frowned even more.

"Well, I hope he knows... that now... this is war," I said smoothly, getting up and dusting myself off.

"Let's go then?" I asked, holding out my arm for Sam to take. She laughed and took it, and we walked back to the common room. When we walked in, everyone was sitting around the fire, and they were glaring at one another.

"We're gone for twenty minutes and already they've fought," Sam sighed, shaking her head as everyone looked at us.

"Andie! You're alive!" Ginny yelled, jumping up and tackling me in a bear hug. I stared at her.

"Um, just because Fred Weasley is an arse to me, it doesn't mean I'm going to jump off a bridge or something," I said. Ginny nodded and sat down. I spotted Liz and decided to take action.

"Liz? Sweetie? I need your help with something," I said, motioning her to follow me, which she did.

"Yes?" she said, the nice one.

"You like Draco Malfoy" I stated. He eyes widened.

" I-I don't kn-know what you're talking a-about!" she stuttered, a shocked expression on her face. I nodded knowingly.

"S'all good bubs. I got your back. But be careful" I said, and before she could say anything, I walked off, deciding it was time for some sleep.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

A/N-

Thanks all for reading this. I want 5 reviews, or no update!


	4. I found it! Wait what did I find?

;;Chapter 4:I found it!...Wait...What did I find?;;

**Story Start.**

xXx

Humming softly to myself, I strolled down the corridor towards the Great Hall, where everyone currently is. You see, some certain blonde girl with the name of Elisavet Tyler decided it would be fun not to wake me this morning...forcing myself to be late. I frowned as I heard clapping coming from the Great Hall and walked in to see...a lady with light brown hair standing next to Professor Dumbledore. Wait...what the hell?! I stormed over to Gryffindor table, and I glowered and Hermione, who was beaming at me.

"Andie, that would be your mum, correct?" Hermione questioned, looking from she and I and back again.

"Yes...now what is she doing here?!" I whined. Fred and George snickered.

"Why, she's the substitute Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher," Sam laughed.

"I'm doomed!" I cried. But then yummy French toast popped up in front of my plate and I started shoveling giant heaps onto my plate. "Yum...French toast!"

Hermione laughed and shook her hair out of her face.

"Well, if Lila is our teacher for now on...we're in for it," Sam said, smiling fondly up at my mom. I stuck out my tongue in distaste.

"Well, we obviously don't see where Andie gets her looks from," Fred said. George grinned and nodded. I scowled.

"Hermy... make them leave me alone," I pouted, staring at Hermione hopefully. She sighed and glared and them, making them laugh. After everyone was done eating, we all walked to our first class. For me, Hermione, Sam, Liz, Harry, and Ron...it was Defense Against The Dark Arts. We all walked in and took our seats. I sat next to Sam, behind Hermione and Liz, who were behind Harry and Ron. That's when mom walked in.

"Hello class! I'm Lila O'Reily, and I'm obviously your new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor and seeing as I don't know most of you, we're going to take a break from class and introduce ourselves." Mum...er...Professor O'Reily stated, smiling. She pointed to a Ravenclaw at the front of the class. "You start."

"Uhm...my name is Cho Chang, my parents are from Japan, I want to be a healer...and I have a weird obsession with eye shadow," Chang said, smiling proudly at what she had just said. I rolled my eyes at Sam, who laughed quietly behind her hand. This went on for a while until all of the Ravenclaws had gone, and now it was the Gryffindors' turn. Mu-erm, Professor O'Reily pointed to Ron.

"I'm, uh, I'm Ron Weasley, I like the Chudley Cannons, and I have a lot of brothers and a sisters?" he said, making his statement sound more like a question. Next was Harry.

"I'm Harry Potter... I have a snowy owl named Hedwig, who likes Andie almost as much as me," -at this I smiled- "and I really love chocolate frogs," he stated, a smile on his face.

Hermione went next, followed by Liz and Sam. It was finally my turn.

"Hey! The name's Andie...obviously. I have a habit of consuming too much sugar and annoying my mom to extreme lengths, I love animals and any type of potatoes, I feel very awkward that my mom is the teacher of this class, and I'm constantly tortured by all of my friends...and their siblings," I said, throwing a glare at Ron to finish my last statement. Everyone stared at me. I smiled and stared at my mum who rolled her eyes and got the class' attention.

"Alright then, who can tell me what you have been working on lately?" she questioned. That's basically how the class went...us telling her stuff. Soon enough, class was over and everyone, Slytherins and Gryffindors alike, started to rush out of the room.

"Andie? Will you stay a moment please?" Mum said as I passed her desk. I froze and turned around.

"Yeah?" I questioned, not very enthusiastically. Hey, what's wrong with not wanting to talk to your mom...in a classroom that she shouldn't even be the teacher of?

"So? What do you think?" She said, making motions around her with her hands indicating she meant the classroom, and I s'pose she meant the teaching job as well.

"Oh! Um... it was very... unexpected? Why didn't you let me know before so I could have been prepared?" I asked her, frowning in the process. She looked startled for a minute before sighing.

"I expected you to feel this way. I only took the job because Professor Dumbledore practically begged! Plus, we needed the money and, you know this," she said firmly, as if daring me to object.

"B-but I'm going to get teased! People will say that you're only giving me good grades because I'm your daughter!" I whined, trying to get her to see my reason. All right, so I was being a little selfish... if your mom starting working at your school, wouldn't you be a little angry too?

"Andrea! Your just pulling excuses out of your arse again! I don't need this. You need to get to your next class," she snapped, and she quickly wrote me a pass as I pouted. Bitch thinks she knows everything... oh if looks could kill, I'd have mostly everyone dead by now! She handed me the pass and without a second glance, walked into a room connected to hers.

"Well then..." I huffed, stalking out and down the corridor to...ew… Potions. Snape sucks monkeys... as I walked into the dark classroom, everyone turned to stare at me and I stopped in my tracks.

"Miss O'Reily! Is there a reason you are late to my class!?" Snape snarled, storming over to me. I scowled and handed him my note. He smirked. "Ah...I see. Have a nice talk with mummy? I can't wait to see how well your grades in DADA improve now," He mocked, walking away. See? I told you! I pouted and walked over to my seat next to Hermione. As I sat down, a paper ball landed in front of me. I opened it to reveal...WHAT THE HELL?!...Who in their right mind would draw a picture of me and... and... Oh Merlin, me and George Weasley?! I turned around to see Malfoy and his friends grinning at me. I narrowed by eyes and glared at the paper in my hand.

"_Incendio,"_ I hissed, waving my wand at the paper. Instantly, a bright red flame started eating at the paper causing quite a few shocked students, and a furious teacher, to turn and stare at the paper.

"Andie!" Hermione gasped from besides me. I ignored her as the last of the paper burned. Oh, how I love that spell.

"O'REILY!" Snape's voice boomed, making me jump.

"Yes professor?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side and putting on what I hoped to be a convincing innocent look...obviously it wasn't

"DETENTION! TONIGHT! WITH ME!" He yelled, glaring at me. Then he took a deep breath. "And twenty points from Gryffindor" He stated, smirking.

"What! But all I did was light a stupid piece of paper on fire!" I yelled, standing up.

"You sit down and shut up now, or it'll be fifty points taken!" He snapped, walking to his chair and sitting down. I huffed and folded my arms across my chest. The rest of the class went by quietly, seeing as we were assigned a three-foot essay on Wolfsbane. When it was finally time to go, I was out of there quicker then you can say "Bertie Bott's Ever Flavor Beans."

"What the hell was all that about?!" Sam snapped, storming out after me, followed by Hermione, Liz, Ron, and Harry.

"Malfoy decided he wanted to be an artist and I didn't like the picture very much," I stated.

"What was the picture of?" Ron asked, coming up next to me. I shuddered.

"Me and... your brother," I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

"What one?" he said, a confused look plastered on his face. Hermione sighed.

"George, you idiot," she snapped. We parted ways, me and Sam heading to Divination, while Hermione, Liz, Harry, and Ron went to Muggle Studies.

"So, since when do you like George?" Sam questioned, staring at me from the corner of her eye.

"W-what?! I don't like that toerag!" I yelled, making a few Hufflepuffs glance at me uncertainly. Sam started to giggle.

"Denial!" Her voice boomed, echoing off the staircase we were currently climbing...why does Divination have to be so high up?!

"Oh yeah? Well, you fancy Fred!"

Sam gaped. "I do not!"

"Hmph. You keep telling yourself that..." I mocked, running through the trapdoor and into the classroom, Sam launching herself at me. She caught me right before I was going to sit down and grabbed me in a headlock.

"I...do...NOT...like...HIM!" she huffed angrily. I started to gasp for air before kicking out my leg and hitting her square in the shin. She dropped me and I jumped back.

"Booyah bitch!" I yelled. Luckily Professor Trelawney wasn't in the room. We both pouted and sat down at a table together, mimicking each other's postures. I heard snickering behind me and turned to see Draco Malfoy. My day just got even fucking worse!

"You like the picture I drew you O'Reily?" He smirked. I threw him the dirtiest look I could muster and took a deep breath.

"Malfoy, why don't you go and stick something up your tiny, good for nothing, pale-!"

"Miss O'Reily!" A shocked voice boomed from behind me. I winced and slowly turned around to see Trelawney.

"Yes, professor?" I asked innocently, batting my eyelashes. She just frowned.

"If your aura wasn't already black, I'd give you a detention!" She stated, before walking towards the front of the class.

"My aura's black? What does that even mean?" I said, looking at Sam quizzically, who just shrugged. I sighed and listened as the Professor rambled on and on about dangerous signs, especially the Grim. All I heard was 'yah yah yah, and blah blah blah'. Fuck if I ever pay attention. Class went by really slow, probably because everyone was beyond sleepy. After we got out of the class, I decided to do something really stupid.

"Sam? Lets go explore!" I said enthusiastically. She frowned.

"Well...we do have a free period..." she said slowly, a thoughtful look on her face. I beamed and grabbed her arm, leading her away from everyone else. When suddenly, I was grabbed around my waist and swung around in circles.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed. Sam started laughing, as did the person who was swinging me. Finally he let me go, and I turned to see...George Weasley. "Aw, you just had to come and ruin our fun!"

"What fun?" Fred asked excitedly. Sam grinned.

"We're going to explore!" she yelled. I smirked.

"We're going on an adventure Charlie!" I mocked. She looked at me for a second before rolling her eyes.

"Care to join us?" Sam asked the boys.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Sure!" Fred and George said together, both looking at me wickedly. I pouted and stalked up the staircase. We all walked for a while, me in the lead, when suddenly we were by a weird door.

"I haven't seen this before George!" Fred said.

"Me either Fred" George said, a confused note in his voice. I tilted me head.

"But, I thought you'd practically been everywhere in this castle?" I questioned, glancing around as if someone was watching me be...civil to these two boys.

"We have," Fred stated, frowning in confusing. I went to open the door, but Sam yanked me back.

"Andie! Are you stupid? No- wait. Don't answer that," she grumbled, rolling her eyes. I pouted. I seem to be pouting a lot.

"I'm so abused!" I burst, sulking. Sam just scoffed.

"We should-" Fred started.

"Open the door," George finished eagerly.

"See?! I'm not the only one!" I yelled, before dramatically flinging open the door. I stared at the emptiness before me in shock. And I'm not even shitting you! All it was...was black. Like, I expected to see a cow fly by or something.

"What the hell?" Sam whispered, coming up on my side. Fred and George came up on her other side and stared in disbelief.

"Now, what the bloody hell is that?" Fred asked, staring as if he was hypnotized.

"I don't know Fred...I don't know," George mumbled. We stood there and stared for a couple more minutes before finally, Sam was smart enough to close the door.

"Wow..." was all I could get out.

"Can we go now?" Sam asked. I glanced at her to see she looked really nervous...wonder why?

"Yeah. Let's go George," Fred said.

"Come on then Fred," George mumbled, and they strode away from all of us.

"I wonder what that was?" I mused, earning a warning look from Sam.

"Andie, I want you to NEVER...and I mean never, go back to that room again," Sam said. I pouted but nodded, knowing she would fight with me otherwise. Doesn't mean I really won't go back though...after all, curiosity killed the cat...they didn't say anything about a witch!


End file.
